The invention relates to an apparatus for playing a game which combines intellectual decision making and physical skill. An electrical circuit is energized by a marble size ball rolling on an elongated ball support. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,073 the ball is metal and the ball support consists of two conducting rails. The metal ball bridges the rails, there by energizing the circuit. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,978, the metal is replaced with a non-conducting glass type marble, and it's the weight of the marble rolling down the ball support that causes a pair of electrical contacts to close energizing the circuit.